


love is something you can touch

by joshriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, and riku is just a good boyfriend without intending to be a good boyfriend, featuring joshua being really rich and buying everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku
Summary: Riku had a lot of power over his credit card, as it seemed.It’s okay, though. Every time he looks at the things he buys, they bring happy memories. It’s the first time his house brings him a smile to his face.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	love is something you can touch

Joshua blinks three times. 

He’s never been one to hallucinate, but there’s always a first for everything. On days like these, where Shibuya was so on edge, everything was possible. There is a curse that Joshua has to bear, being the Composer and all, and as much as he didn’t _ask_ for it he is inherently tied to Shibuya. 

It’s been a couple of rough days. News that a serial killer was roaming on the streets put everyone anxious, and even if the police is working on it and Joshua already is overseeing everything with his own team—because no one gets hurt in Shibuya if he can stop it—he can’t help the first fearful reaction everyone has. 

When Shibuya is too affected, Joshua is affected. 

And it _sucks._ It’s the fifth day, and the case is finally put to rest (and how could it not? Joshua was moving people _everywhere_ ), so the whole city gets to exhale in relief. For Joshua, though, the past five days come all crashing down upon him – all the anxiety, the fear, the constant being on the edge. 

It seemed like it was time to sleep for three days to recover. 

His body weighs him down when he walks, his feet are _heavy_ , his arms hurt, and his head might as well explode into a million tiny pieces all across his apartment. 

He climbs on the bed and quickly checks his phone—if he’s going to disappear for three days, he should at least put out a warning so no one texts him _or_ asks him to do anything. A quick “taking a sick leave for a little while, don’t text me” should suffice. 

With that, he went to sleep. 

So here he is, probably hallucinating, because how and _when_ did Riku get here? 

“Oh, did I wake you up?” Riku asks sheepishly, carrying too many bags on his arms. “I’m sorry.” 

Joshua knows if he talks, his voice is going to come out weak. He’s too drained to even _form_ words, but he still needs to know: “Are you real?” 

Riku snorts. “I’m real.” 

No way. 

“Yes, way,” he sets down the bags on the floor and starts opening them. “I saw your message yesterday and got worried. I talked to Mr. H, he said you got the flu?” 

“The flu,” Joshua repeats, dumbly. “Ah, yes – _very_ sudden. You didn’t – what did you bring there?” 

“Soup, mostly. My mom made it,” Riku takes it out, and it already looks delicious from where Joshua is. It’s like he hasn’t eaten in ages. “She also made me bring you tea. And some creams to relieve pain?” Riku looks shy the more he goes on. “Starting to think she went a bit overboard.” 

Joshua chuckles, “It’s fine. You know where the microwave is—I’m _starving_.” 

Riku lights up. “Okay. I’ll go heat it.” 

He watches as Riku exits the room with all his bags and flops right back onto the bed, staring at the roof. He could’ve argued more to get Riku off his back, but really—something about that doesn’t sit well with him. It twists his insides to even _think_ about pushing him away from his house and that’s more anxiety-inducing than he’d like to admit. 

It’s all about that, truly: falling in love is a big red flag for him. 

He’ll fight tooth and nail that he’s not falling in love, rather, he’ll claim how this is just a way of friendship he hasn’t experienced yet, and that Riku is different from other people, so obviously the way he’d act with him would not be the same as his other friends. 

All good things come to an end, as he should know, and based on his long history of people in his life… _perhaps_ someone as close as Riku is to him would do him no good. Eventually, he’ll get tired. The days are counted to when Riku snaps in and realizes how much time he is losing hanging out with the one friend who isn’t even _human_ and has absolutely nothing to offer. 

Well. That’s one happy train of thought. 

Like the abnormal hero he is, Riku walks right back in with a little tray filled with what seems to be food and drinks. “Don’t get up!” he exclaims as Joshua positions himself up on the bed. 

“How do you think I’ll eat?” asks Joshua, even though his legs are likely to not carry him in this state. 

“I brought it to your bed for a reason,” Riku shakes his head, as Joshua sits back near the headboard. “You’re sick. You can’t leave your room. That’s what I’ve been taught.” 

“I’d love to meet your teacher,” The smell of home-made food fills the air. Damn, he’s _hungry._ “This is the first time I’ve heard of that, so really, I am doubting the credibility of it.” 

“Eat your food and shut up,” Riku smiles at him as he says it, so Joshua is aware he doesn’t mean it. It’s weird to _know_ that. “How did you get sick?” 

“You’re telling me to shut up and then ask me a question? Pick a struggle.” Joshua takes a spoonful of soup—oh, sweet Jesus. “I—the texture… the perfect balance between the ingredients where each one of them gets to shine… Riku, truly, give your mother my regards. This is _wonderful_.” 

“A hundred percent guaranteed to heal everything,” Riku grins. “I learned the recipe once. It didn’t have as much of a healing effect, but then I added a secret ingredient.” 

“Love?” Joshua asks, teasing. 

“Curaga,” Riku replies. “Josh, how did you get sick?” 

“I see I am _not_ getting away from this,” and really, of all people who deserve to hear the truth, Riku should be hearing the entire thing. And yet; “I overworked myself.” 

Riku’s eyebrows furrow together, and if his features didn’t scream _concern_ enough, his eyes did. Joshua would feel guilty, but it’s weird having someone be concerned like this: he can’t help but indulge a bit on that. Someone cares unconditionally. 

It’s an odd thought. 

“It happens often,” Joshua says to make it up. “This is the first time you hear about it.” 

He’s amazing in ways Joshua could not comprehend. He can see the flurry of emotions crossing through his face, vulnerable as he could ever be, expressing so much. He’s seen him fight before and when he’s on the battlefield, he only succumbs to emotions when it’s needed. Right now, there’s no battle to be had. There are no enemies. If Riku looks concerned over Joshua, it’s because he really is. 

No lies behind it. 

That’s a thought hard to swallow. 

“That doesn’t really matter, Joshua. It shouldn’t happen often,” he speaks with softness and certain firmness to his voice all the same. “What do you usually do?” 

“At work? Secret,” he playfully puts a finger to his lips to divert attention. It is just too complicated to explain. “But to recover? I sleep for as long as my body needs it. Then go back to my normal routine. If you’re worried about me, I can assure you this is nothing.” 

Riku’s lips form a thin line. “It’s not just _nothing_ if you’re feeling like this. But I get you—ah, I’m sorry if I interrupted you during a time you’d rather be alone. I guess I can leave now that I know you’re eating—” 

“No, wait,” It slips out too quick to be something he planned to say. Well, damned be his weakened state. “Come on, now, Riku! You’ve come from so far away to just leave me like this?” 

“I—well, I just thought—you seem to like being alone during this, and I understand if you do. But if you want me to stay…?” 

It’s like he’s asking for permission, which is ridiculous, because Riku always has permission to stay. Joshua pats the empty spot on the bed. “A king-sized bed and no one to share it with. What does that tell you?” 

Riku tilts his head. 

“You’re a smart boy, you can figure it out.” 

“You want me to stay?” 

_On bed with me,_ he doesn’t add. 

Joshua nods as casual as he can. It’s like a mission accomplished when Riku climbs on bed at last, as stiff as ever, like one false move would make Joshua end up with a lot of pain. Joshua doesn’t push it either—the safe distance between them is needed at all times. Otherwise, he’ll explode, and that won’t be any fun. 

“Now, make yourself useful and put a good series on,” Joshua jerks his head towards the nightstand, “remote is in its usual place. We’re taking a break.” 

Riku smiles, ten times more relieved. “You got it.” 

Even as time passes, Riku keeps fussing over him, if not in a direct way. He hears the question, “how are you feeling now?” more times than he can count. He’s probably drank more water than he ever has in his entire life, and for the first time when these breaks happened, he has someone to help him stand up when he needs it. 

(Obviously, Joshua fakes it a little more, if only to have Riku half-carrying him to places.) 

“I think I’ll go back to sleep,” he says after a while; when his eyelids are too heavy and his brain too turned off to keep up with the TV show. 

“Okay,” Riku nods at him, with one hand fluffing his pillow almost involuntarily. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Simple words with deep meaning hit Joshua deep. 

It’s weird and comforting, later, waking up and seeing Riku fast asleep next to him. Something about him keeping his promise fills Joshua with warmth, affection, and something else he’s too tired to face. 

Better go back to sleep too. 

* * *

“Oh, this is cute,” Riku holds a little lamp on his hands. 

Joshua is not at all sure why they like to go shopping together—there aren’t many excuses for them to take these trips. Not like he’d buy more things to his house, either, the perfect and minimalistic aesthetic he achieved was crafted with years and years of dedication. 

Yet, Joshua comes over to inspect the little lamp. It’s puppy-shaped. 

“Aw,” Joshua holds it too. It _is_ cute. “He’s a cute one.” 

“A friend,” Riku smiles, pleased. “I want to take him home, but I don’t think I have space in my room.” 

Minimalism. Joshua _loves_ it. His apartment is good enough for him to live there, it’s good enough for him to sleep and to have people over. 

So why is he considering buying the lamp? 

“I’ll get it,” he says. Riku perks up immensely. “It’s cute, isn’t it? You’ve seen my place. It could use some puppies around.” 

Riku acts like Joshua is buying it for his house with the way he smiles. He likes that reaction. 

Back at Joshua’s place, he places it next to his bed and looks at Riku. “I think we should name it.” 

“Uh… I’m not good at names,” he confesses sheepishly. “Ruffles?” 

“Ruffles,” Joshua repeats, rolling his eyes. “Riku, you’re so basic.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Joshua connects it and Ruffles lights up. “ _Aw_. It is cuter when it’s lit up.” 

“For happy dreams!” Riku pats the lamp like it’s an actual dog. 

It’s a very cute scene. 

It accidentally starts a whole trend. They’ll go out to explore stores, Riku will see something he likes, and Joshua doesn’t hesitate to swipe his card and buy it. There are many problems in Joshua’s life, but money really isn’t. He’s making these stores richer by the second. 

For all the minimalism Joshua embraced, now when he looks at his house, it’s full of things he wouldn’t have bothered with. Like fancy flower vases. _Flowers_ , for one. A _carpet_. An apron (that Riku insisted on getting, for one, because Joshua’s kitchen is oh-so-unsuitable for cooking), more pillows, and plushies he didn’t even like that much. 

Riku had a lot of power over his credit card, as it seemed. 

It’s okay, though. Every time he looks at them, they bring happy memories. It’s the first time his house brings him a smile to his face. 

“What’s this?” Hanekoma asks him when he comes to do his usual check-up. “I don’t remember your house being so… colorful.” 

Joshua crosses his arms. “You know. I’m into these things now.” 

“Didn’t take ya to be the kind to buy plushies.” 

“I am now.” 

“What’s got you so defensive? I’m not even accusing you of anything.” 

“Well, you know, I don’t actually trust your tone of voice.” 

“Jus’ like I don’t trust your answers,” Hanekoma smiles at him. “I’m glad the island kid is getting you to decorate your house. Seemed pretty dead before him.” 

How did he link it to Riku—never mind. It’s clearly a test. Joshua shrugs. “Purely coincidental. I bought these out of my free will.” 

Definitely not because they made Riku smile. 

“Aight. I’ll believe you,” Hanekoma cocks his head towards his new apron, “Wanna use that thing and make us dinner? Since you’re into these things already.” 

Well freaking played. 

Hanekoma smiles like he won the lottery. “Ah. So he’s the one cooking for you, huh?” 

“Shut up. Are you done? Don’t you have a café to run?” 

“Invite me over for dinner one time, I want to see if he’s good.” 

Joshua finally gives up. “Fine. I’ll give you a call.” 

Once he manages to kick out Hanekoma, Joshua looks around his place. 

It’s definitely filled with Riku in every corner. 

He doesn’t know what to do with this information. 

* * *

“Oh, I’ll be away for longer this time,” Riku announces when they’re on the floor next to each other, watching a movie. “Got some missions to get done.” 

“Are they dangerous?” 

Riku shrugs. “Shouldn’t be. They’re recon missions. Hopefully nothing tough to fight.” 

“New worlds?” 

“Yup,” Riku takes another bite, then leans back a bit. “You know, I’m not the only Master between my friends. Aqua is a Master. So is Terra. Yet I feel like I’m the one getting most missions.” 

Joshua frowns. If there were many masters besides Riku, why aren’t they doing their job? Riku could hang around more often if they did. 

That is stupidly selfish. He deserves the reduced time. 

“Which isn’t to be mean—sorry, that must’ve sounded really selfish—” 

“Riku, you’re the single most selfless person I’ve met, to a nauseating degree. I assure you no one gets hurt for thinking like that every now and then.” Joshua snorts. “Trust me. I would’ve hurt many people if that were true.” 

Riku smiles gratefully, knocking their knees together. “Thanks. I just wish it didn’t interrupt my time with you, you know? I’d invite you, but you’re a very busy guy.” 

Joshua _would_ drop his Composer duties if Riku asked to join him to another world. Granted, it’d be a bit irresponsible, but when has he ever been responsible to begin with? He doesn’t say it out loud because he still doesn’t want to go through the entire _Composer_ issue. 

“I get it,” Joshua nods, “besides; you spoil me rotten with your presence so often. I’m guessing the universe is trying to teach me a lesson by forcefully driving you away from me.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” 

“But how? That’s what sustains me.” 

“Of course…” Riku shakes his head, fond. 

It’s weird how he recognizes that action as fond. 

Not as weird as how he recognizes every single thing about Riku and him is a little different than what normal friendships are supposed to be, and how he finds himself not minding it, but _wanting_ it. 

“Be careful,” Joshua still says, “you don’t want to leave Ruffles father-less.” 

Riku snorts, “Ruffles still has you when I’m away.” 

“When did I become the other parent?” 

“The moment you bought him!” 

Joshua still laughs. “Never in my life had I expected to be a father like this.” 

“Yeah, well, welcome to parenthood, Josh.” 

He _absolutely_ is reading between the lines and he’s proud of it. 

As terrifying and as off-putting as it can be, he likes it. He likes being able to play with the delicate barrier between their friendship and something more. He wants this, so badly, even if he doesn’t deserve it. 

The next day he wakes up to a post-it note on Ruffles’ head, reading _‘I’ll be back very soon!!!’_

Of course Riku decided to leave a note than wake him up. He’s so annoyingly kind, ever since Joshua mentioned having troubles sleeping (besides the fact he just doesn’t need it as much) he never wakes up Joshua for anything in the world. 

It sucks because he wanted to say goodbye for once. 

“Guess it’s just you and me now, Ruffles,” he says to the lamp. 

The lamp doesn’t reply, as expected. 

In retrospective, buying everything that Riku wanted was an awful mistake. 

Around the second week of not seeing Riku, it’s like the entire house is mocking him. _Specially_ the damned lamp. Ruffles is his biggest enemy, mocking him with his cute puppy eyes. 

Other than the lamp, the house itself is too much like Riku—the stupid carpet reminds him of them watching movies together. The kitchen is too much like Riku cooking to save Joshua’s ass from the takeout hell he put himself in—which is another thing ruined. Joshua can’t order takeout because it’s not the same as when Riku makes food. Quite ridiculous. 

It doesn’t end there and it’s really incredible how much Riku got away with. The little plants on the windows. The flowers on the table. The amount of _color_ in general. 

It would be fine, really, had Riku just _replied t_ o his texts. 

He’s not worried. He’s not. It’s odd that Riku hasn’t replied in three days, but who is he to jump to conclusions? Had he been a little more dramatic, he would’ve sent fifty texts on a row already. 

(He’s only sent twenty-five.) 

** >I apologize if I am being too annoying. **

** >It’s a natural talent of mine, but I didn’t mean to use it this time. **

** >Whatever. Reply whenever you can, I guess. **

** >Ruffles misses you. **

He has reached a new level of pathetic he was not aware of. 

It was just—odd, that’s all. Riku doesn’t do ghosting. 

Or maybe he started on the whole ghosting business and Joshua is his first client. 

It wouldn’t surprise him if that was the case, it _was_ bound to happen, but maybe he would have liked a little warning before he let himself get attached like this. 

Or maybe he _did_ get hurt and Riku was out of reach. 

Joshua’s stomach twists like someone has reached inside his organs and started doing it manually. Huh. The realization that Riku is a human being and very able to die stabs his insides like nothing has in a while. 

He needs to get out of the house. _Now._

“Joshua, are you okay?” Neku asks him across the table. 

“Oh? Yes.” 

Shiki pokes him with a fry. “No, you’re not. Neku just ordered a salad and you didn’t try to convince him that vegetables are a social construct. What’s up?” 

“I don’t need to convince something that already is a fact,” Is he not good at hiding his feelings these days? What’s happening? “I merely consider it wasting my breath now.” 

“Riku hasn’t been visiting,” Neku looks like he put two and two together. “Did you get in a fight with him?” 

It’s surprising how his friends can deduce things are about Riku. He wants to deny and retrieve back to old habits as soon as it happens. 

“I didn’t,” Joshua sighs. What’s the worst that could happen? He already lost his dignity sending Riku that many texts. “He went on a mission. Hasn’t been answering his phone.” 

“You’re worried about him,” Shiki says with a tone that sounds way too awed. “Oh my gosh. You _are_.” 

“And what if I were?” Joshua stares down at his food. “If you guys are going to be this surprised every time I—” 

“We’re not attacking you, relax,” Shiki immediately amends. “It’s sweet, that’s all. Does Riku take his phone with him to missions?” 

He hates this conversation so much. 

“Yes. Sometimes he sends pictures of something I’d like. There’s just been radio silence for about three days now. It’s weird, that’s all. I’m overreacting.” 

Neku pats his shoulder in a Neku-comforting way. “He’s probably okay. Maybe he doesn’t have signal where he is, and the mission is dragging out longer than expected.” 

“Yeah!” Shiki cheers on, “He’ll text you back as soon as possible.” 

As embarrassing as it was, it’s not as awful as he thought initially. It felt okay to hear an outsider’s opinion, for once. And who knows? Maybe they were right. 

Neku’s salad arrives just in time. 

“God, Neku, seriously?” Joshua chimes in now. “How could you order an orange root in your salad?” 

“They’re _carrots_.” 

“That’s what society makes you think. You’re limiting it to its name—” 

“I _will_ throw you this salad if you don’t shut the hell up.” 

He’s definitely worried on the fifth day. 

** >Hey, Sora? **

** >Please discard this message and definitely don’t mention it to him if he is there. **

** >But is Riku back at home? **

< _oh?_

_ < we thought he was with you? _

_ < he’s not in Shibuya? _

Joshua almost snaps his phone. 

** >Nope. **

** >Thought you’d know something. **

** >All right, I guess. Let me know anything? **

_ < yeah ok!! _

_ < thank you for alerting us!! _

Oh, he’s fucked. 

“What’s the _point_ of having these powers if I can’t travel to other worlds?” 

“Unless you want to disintegrate your body into a million pieces scattered throughout the worlds, then I’d suggest you to sit down and lie back.” Joshua opens his mouth to reply, but Hanekoma’s faster, as usual, “No, Josh, I don’t want to hear about how that’s a good idea to you anyway.” 

Joshua sits down. This is annoying. 

“Look, I know you’re worried. But we still don’t know at what frequency we should be handling different worlds, okay. Too risky.” He hands Joshua a cup that he’ll definitely not drink. “Next time you want to travel across different worlds, I’ll have a solution. But right now? A little impossible.” 

“Do I just sit and wait for him to show up, then?” 

“Do you have another idea?” 

Joshua huffs. 

Mr. H’s café is better than being at his place, anyway. 

He wouldn’t be so worried had Riku at least been home with a broken phone. But Sora hasn’t reported back anything, and Joshua’s texts still go unanswered. 

If Riku really is dead, then he swears this is the last time he tries to let someone new into his life. 

Good things just are not meant to be for him, are they? 

Eventually, Sanae urges him to go back to his place after closing the café. It’s the last place he’d rather be, if he’s honest, but not like he has much of a choice. He _is_ tired, too. Five days without sleeping can tire out even the weirdest of gods. 

He introduces the password to his apartment and enters it. 

There it is—the overwhelming _Riku_ written all over it, welcoming him back, and— 

“Oh, you’re back,” Riku smiles at him from the sofa. 

He’s a little beaten up, for sure. Joshua spots the bruises and tiredness before he processes Riku’s smile. 

“Are you real?” Joshua asks just to make sure. Five days without sleeping could make anyone see things. 

“Do I just never seem real to you?” Oh, he sounds _so_ tired, even if he’s happy. 

“Riku,” he says. “You’re here.” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry it took longer than I said—just, got in a messy fight. New threats to report back to Yen Sid, at least, but they broke my phone.” That explains the radio silence. “ _And_ I got a pretty good beating from them, but I’m okay now. Wanted to stop by here first.” 

“What type of threats?” Joshua doesn’t really care about it, but. 

“Robots. Very big robots,” Riku shrugs as best as he can. “Sorry for stopping by without warning.” 

Joshua’s legs _finally_ work, as he walks to where Riku is. He’s _there_. 

“I—” Joshua’s truly at a loss for words. 

What does he say? _I missed you? I thought I lost you? You’re so obnoxiously all over my house it’s impossible for me to forget you? Please don’t do that ever again?_

“Josh?” 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he finally musters, and just saying that feels like a whole weight is lifted off his shoulders. “I thought…” 

He drifts off, but Riku is always good at catching sentences. “Don’t worry. I’m tougher than that.” 

_You’re human. You’re human and humans are so extremely fragile._

“I’m glad to hear,” Joshua says. “Your wounds—” 

“Aren’t as awful as they seem,” Riku smiles reassuringly. “I’ll be good with sleeping for a day. But, um, could I use your phone? Let everyone know I’m fine?” 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” 

He makes sure to delete the chat history with Sora first. He watches as Riku texts, and it’s still so surreal. Riku _is_ there. 

Riku stands up, going to the kitchen like he owns the place. Maybe he does. 

“Are you up for dinner?” Riku is already taking off the ingredients. “I hope you’re hungry.” 

“I haven’t eaten much lately, so, yeah,” Joshua finds himself saying. Nothing feels real right now. 

Riku frowns at him. “Have you been living out of takeout again?” 

_No, because your dumb homemade food ruined it for me._

“I’ve been eating out, worry not. Can’t ever go back to takeout…” 

He seems satisfied with the reply, because he turns around and starts cooking. He just needs to make sure he’s here. Staring at his back, the whole situation feels like this is what Joshua’s seeing because it’s what he _wants_ to see. 

His legs carry him where Riku is, and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s burying his face against Riku’s back and pulling him into a hug. 

Solid and warm as Riku could be. Joshua _exhales_ , relief washing over him, his brain finally catching up with the fact this is _real._

“You’re here,” Joshua mumbles. 

Riku goes very still. But Joshua needs this; really, it’s been three weeks or so. Slowly, he feels Riku’s hands putting his hands away, before he turns around and hugs Joshua properly. 

“I missed you,” Riku confesses quietly into his hair, arms holding him tight. “I really wanted to see you. I saw so many things over there that reminded me of you, and I couldn’t show you any of them. Next time, I promise I will.” 

It’s been such long days. Joshua understands barely half of what he says. But he does reply, “Missed you too,” and it makes Riku laugh, so everything’s fine. 

Dinner passes by in a blur of staring at Riku and having good food for once. He holds Riku’s hand, dragging him to bed, and if anything Riku looks pleased. He’s got a tiny smile on his face as Joshua throws him pajamas to change onto, and it doesn’t fade away even when he climbs on bed with him. 

“Tell your friends you’re staying here for the week,” Joshua tells him. Riku looks amused. 

“Why?” 

“I’m not letting you out of my sight for an entire week,” he replies. “You gotta make up for the lost time, Riku.” 

Riku laughs and it’s a very nice sound. “I thought about you a lot back then.” 

“So did I.” 

“Hm?” 

“Riku, every goddamn place in this house reminds me of you,” It feels like a much heavier confession than Joshua wants to admit. He’s tired and he’s coming out of the Riku-is-okay high. “Everything in my mind ended up being about you.” 

He has the audacity to look shy. “Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page. I missed you.” 

“I know.” But does he? “I did, too.” 

There’s a pause. Then, “Joshua, can I kiss you?” 

“You don’t need to ask.” 

It’s brief and it’s soft, a little tired, how Riku presses his lips against Joshua’s, overwhelming in its own way. 

Joshua’s mental alarm sirens are too tired to go off, so he goes back for another kiss before deciding he should _definitely_ go to sleep. 

Riku holds him, firm and safe, and for once he doesn’t feel absolute bitterness when he reaches over to turn off the stupid puppy lamp. 

* * *

Riku has a big, sappy smile as Joshua speaks. He’s looking at him from his favorite place on the sofa, hanging onto his every word. 

“We need some rules,” he’s pacing a little, holding his coffee mug. “I don’t mean anything drastic. Just, if you go somewhere far away, let me know you’re fine? Send a dot. An emoji. Anything.” 

He’s still smiling like that. Joshua turns to look at him. “Are you listening to me?” 

“I am,” Riku replies. “I’ll send you whatever you want. You’ll do the same?” 

Not like Joshua has many places to go. “Of course. Wouldn’t be fair if I asked you but didn’t do it myself.” 

“Anything else?” 

Joshua ponders it for a second. “That’s all.” 

Riku grins. He holds out his hand and Joshua extends his, a little confused. He gets it at last, when Riku drags him down to where he’s sitting to kiss him again. 

It’s going to be a fun week for sure. 

* * *

Riku finds a matching cat lamp for Ruffles, and he holds it up to Joshua like he found the most precious thing in the world. 

He should know better than to buy things that remind him of Riku. 

_And yet_. 

He’s too in love to say no, these days. 

**Author's Note:**

> (looks at my hands) can you write smth else? can u? answer is i cant  
> i can only produce soft joshuas for some reason even tho twewy joshua would probably step on me but like hey . i am giving u a boyfriend. u r winning.
> 
> this is too sappy bc i listened to chen's dear my dear album and i was like ahh shit joshriku is real.. the title is from 'hold you tight' ^_^
> 
> happy 2nd week of the year y'all! n thank you tooO marius for all the Very specific bits of joshua dialogue this fic exists bc of u
> 
> [tumblr](http://joshrikus.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 


End file.
